During an ultrasound examination, a sonographer sitting or standing near an ultrasound imaging system uses one hand to hold an ultrasonic transducer probe in contact with a patient while looking at the ultrasound system""s display device. To properly work in the ultrasound environment, it is advantageous to have the ambient room light at a xe2x80x9cdimxe2x80x9d level. This allows enough light intensity for the user of the ultrasound system to adequately see the patient and the ultrasound system while not having too much light intensity that would interfere with viewing the ultrasound image information on the display device. In addition, it provides a more relaxed environment for the patient and sonographer. In order to achieve the proper balance of ambient room light, the sonographer can adjust the lighting level of the examination room. For example, the sonographer can dim the overhead room lights in the examination room via a wall dimmer switch or, in environments where there is no adjustable lighting (i.e., where overhead room lights are either on or off), a sonographer can turn off the overhead room lights and place a desk lamp in the examination room to cast indirect light throughout the examination room. When the wall dimmer switch or desk lamp is not near the ultrasound system, the sonographer must interrupt the examination of the patient if the sonographer wants to change the lighting level during the examination. Because of this inconvenience, the sonographer may not adjust the lighting level when he would prefer or may work with lighting levels that are not optimum. In addition, if the light were strong enough to illuminate the room, it may be too bright in the user""s work area and may conflict with his viewing of the ultrasound image on the display device.
The Sequoia(copyright) 512 Ultrasound System by Acuson Corporation has a task light integrated in its cart that illuminates the control panel to provide adequate visual recognition of the controls. A sonographer can adjust the intensity of this light using the control panel; however, even at its highest intensity, the task light is insufficient to adequately illuminate a patient undergoing an ultrasound examination.
There is a need, therefore, for a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below provide a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system with an ambient room light. The medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system comprises a transducer probe, a beamformer, a processor, and a display device. In one preferred embodiment, an ambient room light is integrated with the display device of the ultrasound system. In another preferred embodiment, the ambient room light is carried by or integrated with an ultrasound imaging system cart that carries some or all of the components of the ultrasound system. Other preferred embodiments are provided, and each of these preferred embodiments can be used alone or in combination with one another.
The preferred embodiments will now be described with reference to the attached drawings.